


A day with fat Opal

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fat - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Just the basic daily life of Opal. You know. Eating, shower, eating, relaxing on the beach, eating, taking a nap, watching romantic comedies while eating and off to bed.If you liked that, then you'll love the actual story.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A day with fat Opal

A gentle growl from the periwinkle boulder that made up Opal's gut woke said fusion up better than any alarm clock. One hand rubbing her eyes, two scratching her belly and the fourth grabbing a muffin off of her nightstand. Quickly scarfing it down, careful to avoid getting crumbs into her deep cleavage, she scooted one tree trunk thigh at a time out of bed and got up.

Groggily making her way to the waterfall where she showered, she reflexively scratched her left thigh, a part of her pleasantly noting how the fat was reached sooner than the day before. The periwinkle fusion was quite proud of her cab crushing ass. 

Phasing away her sleepwear, Opal entered the gentle waterfall and grabbed soap, lathering her form, thankful her extra arms allow her to cover more of her apidose. "All I wanna be is a giant woman with you~" She had a bit of a habit of singing as she readied herself for the day, continuing to hum as she dried, quite giddy about how her body jiggled, a testament to how much she enjoyed gluttony.

Another rumble like thunder signaled the next part of her routine. Reaching into the gem on her forehead she retrieved snack cake to munch as she picked out an outfit for the day from Lapis and Yellow Pearl's virtual catalogue, a wedding present from the business partners that updated regularly and helped narrow down choices for the local weather. 

"Hmmm. I think that a long skirt with a slit up the right side and a simple bikini top will do. Gotta let the girls breath~" Subconsciously squeezing her breasts as she said it. When her components had started to gain a few extra pounds, they became pretty handsy with each other and she just inherited those habits; fondling her rolls when ever she had the chance.

With a flash she was dressed and off to the kitchen where Peridot's wedding gift had already prepared her 6 loaves of French toast and plenty of eggs and sausage. The green gem had been quite proud of her Chef Robonoids and rightfully so as Opal probably wouldn't have gained so quickly if she had to make all the food herself. 

Four arms meant four forks with food shoved into her mouth at surprising speed for one so large. Perhaps it was just her inner Pearl or perhaps her arousing gluttony, but Opal wouldn't let a single crumb, grease drop or bit of syrup go anywhere but into her gullet. The periwinkle fusion may eat like a hog, but she didn't let herself look the part.

Polishing off her meal with a hearty belch, she slowly got up, two hands massaging her stuffed stomach, and grabbed her personal beach towel, back rest and a book before making her way down to the beach for a bit of sunbathing. "Nothing quite like enjoying the adventures on the Pondarosa on a beautiful day like this. Even the seagulls are being tame."

It also helped her mood that with the fact that Little Homeschool had enough graduates willing to teach that she had effectively retired. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't offer wisdom to anyone in need, they just needed to come to her as she didn't feel like trying to fit through any classroom doors. She had heard that the buildings have been expanded lately to compensate for more than just fusions as more and more gems were enjoying the edible pleasures of Earth, but that would still require Opal to free up her busy schedule.

Her time was spent on important things like reading from her massive collection of books, eating massive amounts of food and enjoying her massive gain. The fusion was quite fond of the latter, having to make a conscience effort to not grope her apidose. Perhaps it was Pearl's attraction to heavier, feminine forms. Perhaps it was Amethyst's unbridled gluttony. Perhaps a mix of the two. 

Not that it mattered. This was a private beach and if Opal wanted to jiggle her gut or rub her thighs, then she was in her right. 

With the last sentence of her book, the periwinkle stomach rumbled with calls for lunch. "Oh! That late already? Well I better go see what there is." A small huff and blush from acknowledging how much more difficult getting up was these days, she rose, flicked the sand off with a simple swish of a finger and went inside.

A small banquet of sandwiches, chips, cookies and pop. The variations made her mouth water. Eating with gusto, Opal restricted herself to two arms for eating so the other two could rub her stomach. The closer it came to evening, the more her goal was to enjoy the meals and not just eat.

Chugging all of that pop probably wasn't the best idea however. The bubbling in her stomach resulted in belches that disrupted her food intake. Next time she should probably ask for something less carbonated. 

Taking a bit longer than usual, two minutes at most, Opal finished her lunch and decided that it was a good time for a short nap. Not bothering to change, she plopped down onto the coach and immediately dozed off into a nice dream.

Pearl and Amethyst having a small picnic. Birds chirping as they laughed about random things, munching on their snacks as they started pointing out shapes in the clouds. The pale gem snuggled close to Amethyst, rested her head on the pillowly white hair and intertwined their fingers. 

Opal woke shortly after, feeling quite content. A glance to the clock told her that it was nearing dinner time. "Well dinner can come to me." With a flash of light, the fusion changed her outfit to a tight pair of pajama shorts and a sports bra just big enough to give the impression that her breasts were in danger of popping out. The perfect outfit to watch a bunch of romantic comedies as pizza was brought within reach.

This was her favorite meal of the day. Nothing else to do afterwards meant she could get away with truly filling herself up. Slice after slice, only breaking to laugh at something on-screen, her stomach's capacity was tested. The periwinkle orb hardened as it stretched, just as it did every night. 

Soon the credits rolled and she couldn't take another bite. The slight pain of how full she was didn't compare to how much she enjoyed the idea of how much fatter she'll wake up as. 

Summoning a holo-Opal to assist her in getting up, the periwinkle gem slowly waddled into her room, all hands rubbing her gut as the temporary help pulled back her sheets so she could slide in. Eyes slowly closing, she remembered to say something very important. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to sort a few things out, but I am always open to your comments. 
> 
> I know this isn't the requested drabble story, but I am going to try and make a celebration out of that with the next batch. In addition I would like to remind you that the request don't need to be Steven Universe or kink related. If you want to request some fluff, then do so. 
> 
> Sorry for the unrelated note. I am just trying to rack my brain for a number of projects and I guess that I just got a little used to a lot of comments following a batch. Not trying to guilt trip. I just appreciate hearing feedback and ideas.
> 
> Super unrelated question: Why is Junk Synchron literally the best tuner to get out Colossal Fighter? I know CF isn't good, but I like the card. I just wish building a deck for him was easier.


End file.
